


Now Pay Attention

by Lorese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderbending, Genderfluid, Genderqueer, Group Sex, Hypnotism, Large Breasts, Maids, Masturbation, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Multi, Non-binary character, Original Fiction, Other, Porn, Public Masturbation, Service Submission, Smut, Submission, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorese/pseuds/Lorese
Summary: Jake Gibbs gets a life-changing lesson (plus a new name and wardrobe) from a somewhat mysterious store owner, courtesy of his roommate and a fascinating coin trick.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Now Pay Attention

It was unusual for anyone make such a large purchase in cash these days. And it would have been unusual in almost any day to use exactly one hundred dollar coins — as Jake was doing now. The bank teller had looked at him oddly when he asked for the decent-sized sack of metal. But he had made sure to bring enough.

Rather than simply sort and unceremoniously drop them into the register, the owner of the hole-in-the-wall shop handled each coin individually — delicately. They let the shining objects dance across their knuckles in practiced, flowing motions. The metal glinted and caught the eye. It was almost impossible to follow them, but if you tried, your eyes needed to sweep back and forth, up and down, making lazy circles.

“Please pay close attention,” the cashier said from someplace distant. They almost needn’t have bothered. Jake was laser focused on each and every shining disc as they moved in their weird arcs. “I want you to help me keep count. We’ll start at a hundred and work backwards.”

It didn’t strike Jake at all odd that he should start at the top. All of this had been explained to him before, on a previous visit. His roommate, Samantha, had shown him this place a week ago. She hadn’t exactly explained what they sold, but the nameless sign outside promised “life-changing experiences.” Jake couldn’t disagree.

The owner and he had had a very short, pleasant conversation about… nothing. They hadn’t talked about anything unusual at all. Jake felt the need to remind himself of that fact anytime he tried to think about what had occurred in the shop. Whatever it had been, it left him feeling better than he could ever remember — happier and more relaxed.

“As you count, I want you to picture every number as a step on a staircase,” the employee added. “You’re walking down the steps, one-by-one... and falling deeper into a trance the further down you go.”

Jake was barely listening. He was already counting. First 100, then 99, 98, 97, 96… He knew to pay attention.

“The deeper you fall, the more you shut out the world around you — the more my voice is all that you can hear or understand. Pay attention to nothing but me and the coins.”

That sounded like a great idea to Jake. His mouth dropped and the sunlight glistened off the light pink lip gloss he had “borrowed” from his roommate. She was at work during the day and he had raided her bedroom for a few necessities. Normally Jake would be at work, too, except that he had called in sick for the day. It was ironic, considering how comfortable he felt.

Maybe it was the striped, off the shoulder top he had also purloined from his roommate. It was cropped to begin with, but on him it showed a fair bit more tummy than usual, riding almost up to his ribcage. 

None of her skirts had fit, so Jake had taken a pair of scissors to his own jeans instead. He cut them into cute, obscenely short shorts that might have drawn the wrong kind of attention, if he hadn’t waxed his legs and stomach as well. Just the same, he bought a pair of black leggings in his size and wore them underneath. 

The woman in the mall who took his order hadn’t looked at him twice or commented on his appearance. He didn’t know why that excited him — no more than why he had suddenly decided to dress so effeminately in the first place — but it did. It had given him such a raging erection that he almost couldn’t walk with it in the tight shorts. The thought of strangers noticing the bulge there just made it worse. He had had to spread his legs and pleasure himself in his car in the parking lot before returning here. Climaxing as he looked down at his new, purple high heels the whole time had nearly caused him to pass out then and there.

Jake hadn’t really planned on the diversion. He had no napkins or paper towels in his car to clean himself with. Without any other choice, and with another unexpected surge of excitement, he licked and sucked his fingers clean of cum as best he could. Jake had never had a particular interest in boys. He was more surprised by how slippery and hard it was to get into his mouth than by the salty, slightly empty taste.

Feeling mortified, but only slightly less aroused than before, he swallowed quickly. His breathing had quickened with anxiety at the idea of someone noticing him — what he would have to say, or do, to keep them from calling the police on him. His cock started to stiffen all over again at the thought.

“No!” Saying it out loud managed to snap Jake out of his vicious cycle. “I’m in a hurry!”

He had everything he needed for his meeting at the shop. He needed to be there on time for… something? Trying to remember specifics dulled his senses and calmed him even further. If he didn’t remember what the appointment was about, he just needed to ask the owner. This time he would pay better attention — which was exactly what he was doing just then, paying careful attention to the coins and the numbers they represented.

Jake reached three, then two, and finally one. As he did, the last coin and its glinting, dancing light disappeared into the store owner’s palm, held there by three fingers. Their index finger, they pointed upwards. They said: “Now pay attention.” Jake’s head drooped forward, just as it had several days ago.

“That’s very good,” the clerk acknowledged. “You're once again in a deep, comfortable, suggestible trance. Your mind is completely open. Everything I tell you will bypass your conscious mind and settle directly into your brain as true, good, and normal.”

“Yes master,” Jake muttered.

“That’s good. Hand me your wallet.”

Jake was slightly confused even through the haze. He was certain he had brought as much money as he was supposed to. Why did the owner need his wallet? He only barely hesitated to reach for it in his new purse and hand it over, though, and didn’t argue in the slightest. Everything made sense. He just had to pay more attention.

The cashier emptied out the billfold’s contents on the counter. They pushed aside credit cards, paper cash, and a gym membership. Then they appeared to find what they needed: Jake’s driver’s license. They held it up to the light and examined it carefully. The clerk appeared to think for a minute, then looked at Jake. He blushed at the attention but couldn’t cast his half-closed eyes any further down.

“Your name is Jacqueline Gibbs,” they said matter of factly. “That’s a pretty name for a girl. Do you mind if I call you Jacqui, though?”

Jacqui didn’t know what to say. In fact, they suddenly didn’t know how to speak at all. Their entire mental mechanism completely ground to a halt as the name “Jake” bubbled up and squeezed between their brain cells. It gently tickled as it floated to the top of his — her? — skull and stopped. Then the bubble that held it popped as quickly as it had appeared. The name “Jake” disappeared from her memory entirely, and the word “Jacqueline” exploded outwards, plastering itself across the inside walls of her mind. It tingled as it dripped and burned itself into her freshly cleaned gray matter.

“Uh,” she stammered. “Jacqui is... fine.” Just saying it out loud made her giddy and lightheaded. She wasn’t sure why. It was just her name, after all. Jacqueline “Jacqui” Gibbs. She said it again just because it felt so good.

“My friends call me Jacqui.” Was this person behind the counter her friend? They must be. She was letting them call her Jacqui, and only her friends called her Jacqui. It was the only thing that made sense.

Her master pocketed the wallet without a further word on the matter.

“Now Jacqui.” Another shot of pleasure spasmed up her thighs at the sound of her name. “Follow me.”

She did exactly that, past shelves of books and curios. To a casual observer, the shop might look like an offbeat bookstore or magic shop. Closer inspection revealed that all the wares were basically random junk. It was all a haphazard disguise meant to turn away the quickly bored or draw in the curious. From that point Wren, the store’s owner, could decide what to do with them as they pleased.

Once they were no longer behind the counter, it was easier to tell just how short Wren really was. Their soft, pale features only rose up to just over five feet, at least a head shorter than Jacqui. Navy blue hair was shaved at the sides, but added perhaps another inch in what was practically a subtle pompadour.

Despite the size difference, Jacqui followed dolefully like a puppy, admiring the thick swell of their thighs below a tight black skirt. A friendly dollop of fat spilled over the garment in the front, where it was visible through their red, split front top. The top itself was transparent: revealing a dark purple bra that supported heavy breasts on the tiny frame.

The pair walked past tacky beaded curtains into a back room, past the front counter.

The area was packed with cardboard boxes. They were mismatched and filled with equally eclectic items. Some held ledgers full of names, numbers, payments, and addresses. Others were overflowing with sex toys: vibrators, beads, plugs, and strokers. At least one had glass containers of drugs.

Standing over it all was Samantha, Jacqui’s roommate, in someone’s parody of a French maid uniform. She had the ruffled headpiece nestled between her long, blonde curls and two black wristbands with frills around the edges. A thick, lacey choker was wrapped around her throat. Those were about the most “serious” elements of the ensemble. 

The rest centered around a microscopic bikini top that dug into her enormous breasts, and looked like it did little to support the flesh that forced its way around the fabric. Samantha had supposedly begun hypnotherapy to enlarge her boobs about a month ago. Jacqui hadn’t thought much about it since, assuming her friend was just falling for some kind of largely harmless scam, but the results were plainly visible in this outfit. It never occurred to Jacqui that _this_ might be the place she had been recommended for her hypnotherapy.

Her roommate was standing on top of a step ladder, arranging some of the boxes, so it was also easy to tell she wasn’t wearing panties. Even if she had been at ground level, Samantha’s erection was obvious — due to how it held up her black microskirt and its comically tiny lace apron.

“Oh my gosh,” Samantha said. “Jake! You look _so_ cute.”

Jacqui was slightly puzzled. She looked to Wren, wondering if maybe their master’s name was actually Jake. That seemed unlikely, but she didn’t want to presume. They had never actually given Jacqui their name: just their profession (owner) and relation to Jacqui (her master). The two titles were basically one in the same anyway.

“Pay attention, Sammi.” Wren held one finger up in the air as they said this. Samantha’s eyes dimmed and a dull smile appeared on her face. “Your roommate’s name is Jacqueline. Her friends call her Jacqui. You two are very good friends, so you’ve always called her Jacqui, too.”

“Kay,” trilled Samantha.

“Jacqui, pay attention.” It was her turn to be transfixed by Wren’s finger. “Sammi has worked for me for as long as you can remember. She’s always telling you what a great boss I am, and how happy she is to be my assistant.”

Jacqui nodded, even though it was a silly thing for them to say. Jacqui knew Sammi had never worked anywhere else. She knew how much this job meant to her roommate.

“Last week, she finally confided in you that she isn’t just my assistant. She’s my whore. She turns tricks for money on my account. And she loves every second of it.”

This was slightly disconcerting to Jacqui…

“You weren’t the least bit put off by this.”

...and then it wasn’t.

“In fact, you found this extremely exciting — arousing, even. You suddenly realized you’ve always harbored a deep, deep fantasy of being used as someone else’s plaything. You’re a hot, bi cum slut. You’ll do anyone, anyway, no matter what they ask. My orders always come first, as your master, but getting rented out to strangers on my behalf just makes it hotter. You’re not even a real slave. You’re a _subcontractor_ , meant to be passed around, enjoyed, and forgotten.”

These new facts about herself appeared in Jacqui’s mind almost faster than she could process. The tingling sensation of her thoughts, memories, and fantasies being overwritten duplicated and multiplied. Her hard-on came back with a vengeance as she realized she was speaking with the person who could make all her wildest dreams, of becoming a mindless sex object, come true. The nipples on her flat chest stiffened to hard points in sympathy. 

“Yes,” was all she could say.

“You begged Sammi to get you an interview with me. That’s what you’ve been preparing for all week. You needed to look all pretty for me. You needed to practice drinking cum.”

Jacqui wasn’t sure how Wren knew about her embarrassing escapade in the parking lot, but was too busy processing everything else to think about it.

Wren snapped their fingers just then, jolting both Sammi and Jacqui into wakefulness. A confusion of thoughts and images swirled around Jacqui’s mind and she teetered. Wren put their newly free hand into her shorts, clutching her throbbing cock tightly, presumably to steady them. Sammi was much more used to this sort of influx of information. She just blinked and sighed contentedly without stepping off her ladder.

“Well, Jacqui, I can see you really dressed the part today,” Wren added, tickling the boner beneath the crudely suggestive cutoffs. “You look just about ready to pop already!”

“Uh, pop?” Jacqui’s confusion was slightly tempered by the pleasure of her master (or who she at least hoped would agree to be her master) stroking. “I don’t…”

“That’s right,” Wren added. “You don’t get to just yet! If you’re going to be a real tramp, you need to prove you can last at least a little longer than this. You do still want to be my whore, don’t you?”

Jacqui couldn’t think of anything she wanted more in the whole, wide world. She nodded desperately, even as she shivered at the feeling of precum intermingling between Wren’s fingers. Then the store owner abruptly removed their hand from her crotch. Jacqui almost whimpered.

“Good girl,” they said. “In that case, your interview begins now. Get down on your hands and knees. Sammi, you get down here, too.”

“Yay!” Samantha had clearly been waiting for this moment, and jiggled her way down off the ladder with tremendous excitement. Her top was clearly not designed for so much motion. Or maybe it was, but it certainly wasn’t meant to stay in place. The straps easily shifted to either side of her swollen jugs, revealing her own stiff, pink buds waiting beneath the fabric.

Wren took her place on the step ladder. Only they sat on one of the lower steps, spreading their legs wide while they hiked their skirt up. They revealed their wet, waiting lower lips beneath a tiny, but still well-kempt patch of hair.

“Jacqui, you’re going to eat me out,” they needlessly explained. “While she’s doing that, Sammi, I want you to fuck them up the ass.”

“Mhmm!” Samantha was already pulling down Jacqui’s shorts and leggings without bothering to unzip. The rough fabric put even more undue pressure on her erection. This time she really did whimper.

“I’ll reward you depending on how long you last,” Wren added. “If you can make me cum before you do, I’ll even promote you above Sammi. You’ll be allowed to use her however you like when you’re at home. Otherwise, she’ll get to use you!”

This scenario didn’t seem likely from where Jacqui was now kneeling. Her twitching penis was practically glazed in precum after the kneading she had received from Wren. She didn’t know she could produce that much without actually climaxing. Just as she was processing that, and thinking about how wonderful it would be to be Sammi’s pet regardless, her roommate reached around from behind.

“I just need to borrow some of this,” she said. “I promise you’ll like it better this way anyway.”

Jacqui wasn’t quite sure what the young woman meant until she felt the tip of her friend’s cock enter her. It was already wet and still slippery with a mixture of fluids from both women. Jacqui had never had a cock up her ass before, but the sensation was surprisingly less shocking than experiencing the texture of jizz in her mouth for the first time. Sensations of “warm,” “soft,” and “firm” vied for her attention all at once. But they were quickly overtaken by the satisfying, though not completely painless, feeling of her friend’s member sliding fully into her. It throbbed against her insides and pressed into some sensitive, interior part of her that she had never been fully conscious of.

Jacqui’s whimper turned to a full-throated shriek. Her dick erupted with thick, white semen directly onto the floor before she had even realized she was orgasming.

“Well, that’s disappointing.” Wren certainly didn’t _look_ disappointed. They smiled and added: “You’ll just have to start out mopping the floors and practicing blowjobs. You can start with this mess you’ve just made — _after_ you finish your interview.”

Jacqui was still breathing heavily and seeing stars as her head was gently guided between Wren’s thighs. This part she was at least somewhat familiar with, and began to work her tongue between her employer’s folds as best she could, trying to suss out which spots elicited the best reactions. Wren had a fantastic poker face, though, so Jacqui was forced to stare into her eyes in search of the slightest twitch. She wanted desperately to salvage her interview as much as possible, making any kind of good impression on her new master.

Wren held up another finger. Jacqui’s eyes bulged while her mouth continued to work.

“Now pay attention,” they said. “There’s still a lot more you need to learn about yourself to do this job.”


End file.
